The Roommate
by Queen0fFantasy
Summary: Harry Potter's life is going what seems okay, two years after the Second Wizarding war. His relationship with his girlfriend is good, easy. He's healing more everyday. Draco Malfoy on the other hand, isn't having things as nice as wanted. His house being rubbish, while his family is in Azkaban. When they both meet each other abruptly, both of their lives are turned upside down.
1. Mad Man

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, or what J.K Rowling owns... )

* * *

Chapter One: Mad Man

Harry Potter's eyes open to a bright, sunny light and sees Hermione Granger sleeping peacefully, her soft breaths blowing her hair back and forth. He smiles. Seeing her peaceful always fills him with peace too, like everything is finally alright in the world. Harry knows he can breathe, but every time he tries to take a deep breath, he just sees his friend's dead faces.

And his throat constricts.

He breaks down in a cold sweat, tears clouding his vision.

His breathing comes out ragged and hoarse.

Hermione wakes up, her brown eyes glinting with worry.

"Harry...It's okay. It's okay. Deep breaths." She says, grabbing his hand.

Harry started calming down. He pulled Hermione close, tucking her head underneath his chin. Hermione feels him tenderly stroke her hair.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Well, maybe if I would've just done found a way to kill Voldemort earlier..."

Hermione cuts him off. "No, Harry. There's nothing we could've done for the people who died. They chose to fight, and so they did. They died fighting."

"I-I know. But it doesn't help the guilt."

She kissed him. "I know."

* * *

Hermione goes to go make some waffles and jam for the both of them, so that gives Harry time to get ready for the day. In their cozy little apartment tucked in London, there was plenty of room for the both of them. There was two bedrooms, bathroom, large kitchen and living room. With Harry's fortune, he could pretty much afford any apartment he wanted. But of course he didn't want to spend it like a mad man.

Harry got out of the shower to be awaited with freshly cooked waffles with jam. One of his favorites.

"Yum, Hermione."

Harry took a plate and started digging in.

Then he paused.

"Wait...Why were you in my bed?" He asked confused.

Hermione looked at him, pitifully.

"You were crying in your sleep, so I snuck in and fell asleep."

Harry looked down embarrassed, slowly picking at his waffles now. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought, annoyed. _Soon Hermione going to just think I'm going mad._

"Harry, I think you should get into therapy. Honestly," She sighed. "I think we should all do it. Me, you, Ron. I-I can't stop thinking about the people who died. Lavender's face…"

Rage filled Harry. He slammed down his fork.

" _I get it Hermione._ I know I'm going mad, okay? _I know it was all my fault. They are all dead because of me."_

Hermione stricken with surprise, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Harry, I didn't mea-"

Harry threw on his shoes and coat.

"Just forget it. I need some air." And he slammed the front door behind him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading my fanfic, I will be continuing to add chapters frequently. (By the way, the date is 7/20/18 so you know if you are reading this recently or not...) I've got big plans for this story so stay tuned and review! :D


	2. The Ad

Chapter Two:

Harry exits down a staircase onto the busy street of London. He loves London on a Sunday morning, the bright sun setting over the the peak of the buildings. Sadly, he wasn't the only person who loved London's mornings. The roads were crowded with cars and people following down sidewalks.

He decides to go to a local coffee shop, just down the street from his apartment. When Harry steps through the door, no one stops and stares at him like they do at Hogwarts or anywhere else in the Wizarding world. He can have peace here. Away from the constant reminder of letting people down, or even embarrassing himself.

Harry orders some tea and bagels just to pass the time. (And he didn't finish his breakfast that Hermione made him, so he was still a bit hungry.) After the waitress sets his food down, Hermione comes rumbling in. She spots him and sits down at the booth right across from him.

" _Harry._ I've been looking for you everywhere!" She looks at him, breathing heavily.

"Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" Her voice comes out small and Harry immediatly feels bad for storming out like that. She dips her chin down and he gently tilts her head up.

"I'm sorry." He brushes some hair out of her face. "I won't do that again, promise."

Hermione smiles, then she frowns.

"I don't think that it's your fault that those people died in the war. There was nothing you could do Harry. You can't keep holding that weight on your shoulders forever."

Harry looks at her. She looks beautiful, even in her simple day clothes. _Her brown, curly hair_ , he thought, _was never ugly. She was never ugly._

"I'm sorry that I overreacted...I was just-" Harry didn't know how to put it. He felt heartbroken, and he has for a long time. Even though it's been almost a year after the war, it's still fresh in Harry's mind. He knows he can't carry this on his whole life, but he can't let go just yet. But he can't hurt Hermione just because he's feeling the weight.

"I was just a little overwhelmed." _Good,_ he thought, _that sounds okay._

Hermione faintly smiles and gives him a peck on the hand.

"I'm sorry I overwhelmed you. And by the way, I don't think your going mad Harry. I think your perfectly sane thinking the way you do. I just don't want you to be hurt, that's all."

Harry nodded understandingly.

Then suddenly, Harry thought about Ron. He missed him terribly. Ron went on a "vacation" after the war. He acted fine at the time, but Mrs. Weasley told them he left because he needed some time alone. To process Fred's death, and everything else that went down. The booth felt strangely empty without Ron, though.

Their eyes meet and he can tell Hermione is thinking about Ron too.

"I wish Ron were here with us right now." Harry said.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

When they got back to the house, (after eating a bagel or two and drinking some hot tea of course,) Hermione thought of something brilliant.

"Harry! I know exactly what would help you!" She sat up, eyes buzzing with excitement.

"What is it?"

"Well since I work all day and live at my own apartment, I think it would be nice to get you some company."

Harry looked up from the recent Daily Prophet he was reading and quirks an eyebrow.

"You don't mean a girlfriend, do you? I already have one of those." He winks at her.

Hermione blushes.

"Well, no. I was thinking more of having a roommate." She looks at him hopefully.

Harry frowns.

"Well, I guess that's a pretty good idea. But-"

Hermione interrupts him."Great! We will put an ad into the phone book tonight!"

* * *

By Wednesday morning, the ad was successfully published.

The ad read,"Are you looking for a cheap place to hit the hay? Just call us!" Of course, Hermione made it up. It was a little corny, though. Harry kept that thought to himself.

He knew to never, _never_ , tell Hermione that her work was at least the bit perfect.

But overall, the ad tuned out to be pretty convincing. By Friday afternoon, a person was going to come take a look around Harry's apartment. The only thing Harry was worried about was that he had no clue who was about to become a potential roommate.

* * *

Author's Note: Just to clear up some confusion, I accidentally put "their apartment" instead of just Harry's apartment. And apologies to the first short chapter. Please forgive me, darlings. Also, this is going to have multiple chapters. I'm estimating over fifteen? Maybe even more...I guess we will see! Remember, stay tuned and review! :)


	3. Just Go With It

Chapter Three: Just Go With It...

Draco Malfoy was in desperate need of a home. Ever since his parents landed smack bottom in Azkaban and his fortune suddenly taken away, he couldn't afford his house. He was not in the best place right now.

The Ministry of Magic, (the new one of course, because Voldemort had destroyed the other one...) had let him off the hook. For what reason? It was all his parent's fault. They "blackmailed" him into doing the Dark Lord's work. I guess you could say that, so Draco just went with it. After all, it was true.

He wasn't ready to die at the time.

Draco knew he was a mean, ugly bully. What was he supposed to do? Be nice? Everyone hated his family. Might as well spit in their faces first them have them spit in his.

That logic didn't help the guilt, though.

Draco Malfoy hated himself, but how is that an excuse to what he has done?

But look where that has gotten him, having his bloody parents locked in Azkaban and not a single pound left.

No money and no one to have his back. He hated it.

The Ministry took everything from him. At least they gave him a "starter pack." Enough money to buy a run-down apartment in London and groceries for a couple months. That wouldn't be enough, though. So, he got a job at a tiny little coffee shop called,"Best Coffee In The World." Creative, isn't it?

Today was his third month of working at the "Best Coffee In The World." It wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be.

It gave him a fresh start. Draco got to meet new people, nice people even, who didn't know who he was or what he's done.

He even had his eyes on a certain someone...but he needed to stop daydreaming.

Draco got ready for work, putting a lanky apron on and using hairspray to style his hair,(he quit the gel when his life fell apart, ) and headed out the door. It only took him a couple of minutes to get there, but he loved the walk on the way.

Trees lining the sidewalk, towers of ancient buildings and fancy apartments, and the dawn was breathtaking. The downside was that he has the very-early morning shift, so he didn't get to exactly see the sun come out just yet.

Draco stuffed his hands in the jacket pockets, feeling the cold breeze.

He walked into the coffee shop, tucking his jacket on a wooden coat rack.

"Morning, Draco!" Billy said cheerfully while attending the coffee machine.

"Good morning." He replied back to his boss.

Draco took several orders that morning, the day looking as normal as possible. Being a waiter isn't hard, but it's not exactly fun. Usually the only highlight of his day is seeing Clark, his very handsome co-worker. Of course, he isn't looking for a relationship.

Especially not with a muggle. Draco shivered, imagining explaining the whole wizard thing.

But a little crush couldn't hurt.

Right after Clark arrived, it was still morning.

Draco didn't know why he paid attention to Clark arriving to tell the time instead of looking in a watch, but he knew it was about eight o'clock. Dawn shone through the windows, filling up Draco. Today is going to be a good day. Maybe he could even chat up Clark a little.

But with Draco's luck, he didn't have good days.

He was helping a young lady pay at the counter when Harry Potter himself walked through the door.

Draco stood as still as a statue.

 _What in Merlin's name is he doing here?_ Draco thought.

A blush started blooming on his cheeks.

Draco hasn't seen Harry Potter ever since, well, ever since the war.

And then Draco does the first thing that pops into his head, he ducks under the counter. Clark look at him quizzically , but Draco holds a quiet finger to his lips and whispers to him.

" _It's just someone, I um, know. Could maybe take the orders in the front room and I'll cover the back?_ "

Clark agrees, laughing to himself.

Draco peers over the counter.

Harry was sitting down at a booth by himself, and he looked...dazzling. Draco hates thinking such a word, but it's the only that pops into mind.

Harry's raven black hair is messy from the brisk wind outside, but it looks like he personally styled it that way. His bright green eyes are cast downward, face in a mask of hopelessness.

 _What's wrong with him?_

A moment later, Wendy comes in the coffee shop and looks at Draco peeking over the counter.

"What do you think your doing?" She asks loudly.

Draco sighs.

" _Would you keep your voice down?_ " Draco whispers.

Wendy scoffs at him and walks off.

Wendy was always annoyed with him, ever since he turned her down for a date. Draco could care less.

Luckily, Wendy waits Harry's table. She grabs him some tea and bagels and he thanks her.

Then something nudges Draco's foot.

"What do you think your doing, boy?" Billy says, looking frustrated.

Uh oh. He can't lose his job over some stupid boy he has a crush on.

Draco scrambles up off the floor.

"I, um, was looking for something I dropped."

Billy looks at him.

"Well just get back to work, okay? You will have time to look for whatever your missing on break." He smiles and pats Draco's back.

"Yes, of course sir."

Draco does what he's told. He starts waiting tables in the back room, keeping his face hidden anytime he might be in view of Harry.

Right as Draco's helping a boy pay for his tea in the front room when Hermione Granger walks in. She looks very frustrated, the way she did when she got a "bad grade." Her cheeks a faint rosy pink.

Hermione looks around the room, curly hair flying every which way. She marches up to Harry's booth, sitting down.

Harry glances up at her, and they started what looks like a heated conversation. Then they both start to calm down and Hermione kisses his hand and he smiles.

Draco's heart constricts.

Harry's smile lights up the room, taking whatever is roaming around in Draco's head to a complete stop.

Why can't he be in where Hermione is?

Draco curses himself. He can't allow himself to think that way.

He has caused too much harm to even put himself in that position.

Besides, Harry hates him. And he hates Harry.

But why does Draco's heart still race every time he sees him?

* * *

When Draco gets back to his apartment, he spots a phone book on his doorstep. Draco takes it in and start flipping through the he spots a particular ad that says,"Are you looking for a cheap place to hit the hay? Just call us!" The phone number is listed on the bottom.

 _Huh,_ He thinks. _Well, a call couldn't hurt. And cheap? Might as well, right?_

He gives the number a call and they are scheduled to meet this Saturday at twelve.

* * *

Author's Note: So...this chapter was longer. I was trying to decide if I wanted Draco's point of view so I just went with it. How did you guys like it? Tell me if you guys are confused by anything and I can clear it up with you…

(please review if you would like, it would be super helpful!)

Next chapter coming soon…:)


	4. Meeting The Potential Roommate

Chapter Four: Meeting the Potential Roommate

By: Queen0fFantasy

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch, already exhausted. They had just finished cleaning the apartment, every nook and cranny. (That meaning picking up Harry's dirty clothes and washing strewn about dishes…)

Harry checked the time. It was only eleven-thirty.

They still had thirty minutes to go.

Hermione walked over to the bookshelf, pulling out a book about spells when she suddenly gasped.

"What if it's a girl?" She said, looking squarely at him.

"What if what's a girl?" Hermione ran her fingers through her hair.

"Your new roommate! We didn't even think about that."

Harry had thought about it, but it didn't seem like a big deal. So what if it's a girl? He already has a girlfriend.

"I guess we'll just have to see who shows up..." Harry says, feeling just the slightest uncomfortable.

Hermione grunted, but then agreed. He couldn't help but notice a little blush lining her cheeks.

* * *

One nap and thirty minutes later, Harry woke up to the soft chime of the doorbell. He leapt off the couch, shaking Hermione awake and went over to the door.

Harry turned the knob and swung the door open, and what he saw at the would change his life forever.

Draco Malfoy had his hand up mid-air, like he was just about to knock. Draco parted his lips in surprise, brow furrowing.

" _Malfoy?_ " Harry said, filled with confusion and surprise. Hermione gasped.

Draco started laughing dryly.

"Well, what a surprise..." That really set Harry off.

He hadn't seen Draco since the war. They hadn't left on a good note.

Harry threw an arm on Draco and pushed his back to the wall. He took his wand out of his pocket, putting it against Draco's throat.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said, exasperated.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter. Calm down. I'm not here to hurt anyone." Draco said.

They both looked each other in the eye, sizing one another up.

Harry noticed that he had a faint blush against his pale cheeks. Draco looked more...grown than before. His jaw more square, cheekbones more sharp. Face more narrow… His silver grey eyes startling against his soft, white blonde hair…

Why in the world does he care what Draco looks like?

Harry loosened his grip on Draco, backing away.

Draco straightened his button-down shirt and took a deep breath.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Harry said a little breathlessly.

Draco smirked at him. "I'm here for the roommate ad. I saw it in the phonebook."

Hermione went rigid beside Harry.

"Why in the world would you of all people need an apartment?"

"Well Granger, the Ministry let me off the hook. They did take my money though, so now I have to provide for myself. The stupid, crummy apartment that they gave me is quite a let down..." He said frowning.

"Anyways, I need a new place. I wanted to come to check this place out and see if I have enough pounds to afford it. But if I knew that you two owned it I wouldn't have come..."

Harry snorted. "Well, we wouldn't have let you come."

Hermione looked confusilingy at Draco.

"Why did the Ministry let you off the hook for what you've done?" Her voice trembled. Harry could tell she was remembering the last playouts of the war. He was too.

Draco cast his eyes downward, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know. I guess the Ministry thought it was all my parents fault, for bringing me into it. They're not wrong, but I also took up the mission. " He looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Taking up the mission to kill Dumbledore? Yeah, that was some heroic thing to do." Harry said angrily.

Draco's eyes became stormy but he kept a calm complexion anyways. But was that guilt behind the storm in his eyes?

"I wasn't the best person at the time, as you know."

"Wasn't the best person Malfoy? You tried to kill people." Harry took a step towards Draco. Suddenly Draco's body shifted and he stood holding his wand out.

He looked dangerous to Harry, starke blonde hair hanging over grey eyes.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Draco's wand came flying out of his hand and Harry looked over to Hermione, her wand was out and she was staring intently at Draco.

"I was putting my wand down, Granger." Draco looked at Hermione.

He put his hands up, surrendering. His eyes fell on Harry, reading him intently.

Draco's mouth was drawn into a frown, brow furrowed.

"Well I see I'm most definitly not welcome, so I'll be on my way." Draco turned and started down the corridor.

"Wait," Hermione turned her wand on him again. "I need some questions answered Malfoy. "

Draco paused and looked at her suspiciously.

"Sit down." Hermione ordered, a fierce look in her eyes.

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.

Draco sat down, arms crossed over his legs.

"First question, have you been telling the truth? Oh, and you better answer these questions correctly, or you'll be turned into a ferret again." Harry could see discomfort in Draco when Hermione mentioned turning him into a ferret.

Draco sighed. "Of course I've been telling you the truth. Why would I lie?"

Harry snorted. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Hermione continued on. "Next Question, why were you so harsh to us at school?"

Harry could've sworn he saw Draco flinch.

"Well, um, simple. You were annoying and turned down my offer of becoming my friend."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "So your pride got in the way, is that what you're saying Malfoy?"

Draco's jaw clenched. "You could say that."

Hermione rolled her eyes."Alright, next question. Have you even changed at all, Malfoy?"

Draco seemed to turn very serious, very fast. He set his eyes on her and put his chin up.

"Yes, Granger. I have."

Hermione looked unconvinced.

"Explain."

Draco crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"Let's just say I don't have to act like a selfish git now that I live alone."

Harry decided to dig deeper.

"The one and only Malfoy calling himself a selfish git? I'm not saying it isn't true..." Malfoy frowned. "But I'm left speechless."

"Well Potter, let me explain this to you in more detail. I've decided to let my old habits go and continue on a better path. A path that doesn't involve me or my parents fearing for our lives every second of everyday. Or that involves me attempting murder." Draco cast his eyes downward.

"I don't want to be that scared little boy anymore. Especially when I'm starting to feel a pinch of peace for once in my life. But that doesn't mean I don't regret what I've done. I'm not going on that path again."

Harry exhaled slowly. He knew Draco was involved in deep troubles, but he never knew how bad it was. He never really had a family to raise him while he was growing up, so he couldn't imagine how that would feel to have your parents threatened if you screwed up.

Harry always wondered what his parents would of done if they were threatened by Voldemort. If his life was threatened, would his parents would have become death eaters?

Would they go that far to protect him?

"I think I've heard enough. Go ahead and carry on now Malfoy." Hermione said, sounding softer than before.

Draco stood up and started walking, then paused.

"Hold on," He looked toward them and raised a hand. "You are not going to invite me in? I came here for a reason, might as well get my travel's worth." A smile played on his lips.

Hermione and Harry looked at eachother. She shrugged. Harry sighed. Typically their conversations.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Harry said a little dryly.

"Well Malfoy, you better have changed."

When the touring of the apartment was all done with ,(of which consisted of Malfoy constantly critiquing the decoration and color scheme of every room,) they all sat down on the couch.

Hermione went to go make some tea, which left Harry and Draco alone.

Draco cleared his throat.

"This place is pretty nice, besides the bad paint job."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, my prince, I'll have to change that for your taste."

Draco paused.

"Are you saying that I move in?"

Harry shrugged.

"You seemed to have changed, and you seem a bit lonely if I'll say."

Draco scoffed at him. "I am not lonely! You're the lonely one. Isn't that why you're looking for a roommate?"

"Actually, it was all Hermione's idea. " He replied in a low voice. "Malfoy, even if we did invite you to stay here, you have to promise that you have changed. I can't have you living here if your the same person you were three years ago, even a year ago."

Draco looked up at him and crossed his hands in his lap.

"I promise."

Harry nodded just as hermione walked in the room with the tea, along with some biscuits she made earlier.

Harry grabbed a biscuit, offering one to Draco. They both thanked her for the food and she politely answered back. Honestly, this wasn't going as bad as Harry thought it was. Draco did seem like he changed.

Harry liked this new change a lot. If he didn't know Draco before, they probably could have been good friends.

They all sat in silence as they ate and sipped tea. It was all somewhat peaceful to Harry. He could definitely get used to this.

Harry cursed himself. This was Malfoy he was talking about. _Draco Malfoy._ But Harry couldn't help but feel like this was right. Maybe he could give him a chance, he could always kick him out. This was his apartment after all.

Before he made any rash decisions first, Harry needed to talk to Hermione.

"Er, Hermione. Could you maybe come out to the hall with me?"

She nodded her head and they left Malfoy nibbling on a biscuit.

"What do you think we should do, Hermione?"

She started chewing on her fingernail.

"Oh, I don't know. This is _Malfoy_ we are talking about."

"Well, he seems like he's changed. Maybe we should give him a chance. "

"Are you sure Harry?"

Harry couldn't be more confused at the moment, but what harm could this do?

"It's worth a try."

Hermione nodded.

"It's worth a try." She repeated.

They both made their way inside to give Draco the big news.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, it was a little tricky to figure out how Harry and Hermione would be alright to have Draco moving in with them. Hoped you liked it! (Oh and if you were wondering, a biscuit could be otherwise known as a cookie!) Next chapter is on it's way!


	5. The Big Decision

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series, or what J.K Rowling owns... )

Chapter Five: The Big Decision

By: Queen0fFantasy

* * *

Draco was sitting down on the couch in Harry Potter's apartment eating cookies and sipping tea. _Harry Potter's apartment._ He couldn't believe it. Draco also couldn't believe the fact that he was actually considering living here. Even though that would be a very, very bad idea.

But, this apartment was way nicer compared to his own. When Draco first walked in, it wasn't at all what he expected. It was furnished nice with a simple black leather couch and armchairs in the living room. The walls were just a simple bare white, the kitchen a slightly more of a creamy color. Everything was quite simple and clean, just how Draco liked it. He thought Potter would be more a slob though, but it seems like he's proved himself.

Overall, a good living space. But of course he didn't tell Harry that. Why would he?

Besides the awkwardness, the visit was going quite well. Except, of course, for the beginning. He chuckled to himself. Both Harry and Hermione's faces when he was standing at the door was utterly priceless. They couldn't believe he was there and not locked up in Azkaban of all places. Draco was also surprised, but seeing both of them the day earlier, it wasn't much of coincidence.

When Hermione questioned him, he did answer truthfully. Well, if you don't count the question about the bullying. That seemed like a rather odd second question for Hermione to ask. Although, she was tortured by him for the most part of school.

Draco had said that his pride pretty much got in the way, resulting in the bullying. That wasn't true. His actions always have a deeper meaning than some petty excuse.

He bullied them for so long just because they were annoying and Harry wasn't his friend? Draco couldn't believe Harry and Hermione of all people bought that, are they not the ones who defeated Voldemort?

Harry and Hermione probably only bought that excuse because Draco _was_ petty. No doubt about that, and not only was he a petty coward, but a traitor as well.

Draco didn't bully everyone around him because "he felt like it." He also didn't become a death eater because of that reason.

He bullied them because his mother and father told him it was the right thing to do, _bring them down before they bring you down. Nobody is as perfect as you. Make them know that, Draco_. Honestly though, it did the exact opposite to Draco. It made him hate himself even more than before, that didn't make him stop though. It made him be meaner and more of a coward.

Then when the Dark Lord arose once more, Draco was scared to death. He watched his friends die by Voldemort's followers. He watched his father flinch in terror because Voldemort was right beside him, holding his own bloody wand at his father's neck. He couldn't let his family die because of him. Didn't anyone understand? Draco had to do what would keep his family safe, even if it meant losing himself completely.

 _Stop thinking about that, you bloody git,_ Draco thought to himself. _They're safe. You're safe. Voldemort's gone._

Draco looked down at his hand. There was a crushed biscuit all over his hands. He wiped his hands off with napkins and grabbed another cookie.

He started eating it in little bites, focusing on the flavor. For some reason, eating had always calmed him. Food always left a nice feeling of warmth in his stomach along with some hot tea. Luckily, he had both of those in front of him.

A couple minutes later, Harry walked in with Hermione right beside.

Harry had a cautious look to him, his lips turned down in a contemplating frown. Was Harry actually going to consider letting him stay?

"So it seems we've decided then." Harry said.

Draco rose his eyebrows. What in the world was going on?

"We'll let you stay, Malfoy." Harry paused, face turning serious. "You have to be on your _best_ behavior. I want to get to know the new Malfoy, I don't want to be reacquainted with your old self."

Draco was shocked. Never in a million years would he think Harry would agree to this.

He didn't think Harry and Hermione would take up his offer so seriously. Honestly, Draco just wanted to test his limits with the subject of being a roommate. He was already at the apartment, right? What's the harm?

But now Draco has a big decision to make. He knew it would be very foolish to ever live beside Harry.

At the same time, it wasn't everyday you get the chance to live with your crush since the first year at Hogwarts.

Just the thought of that sent Draco's mind spinning. _Living with Harry? In what world?_ I guess this world. This unmistakable, cruel precious world.

He looked over at Hermione. Was she really okay with this? He was very cruel to her at school. Very, very cruel.

Draco took a deep breath.

"One thing I can assure you on is my old self is burned away forever, never to be seen again." Draco sighed. "To be honest, I didn't actually think you'd even show me around this place, let alone live here. I need to think about this first, before any rash decisions are made."

"That's probably the best decision to make. It's not everyday your arch-nemesis comes knocking at your door. " Harry laughed.

Draco loved Harry's laugh, it made him want to laugh too.

Hermione nodded and showed him out the door. But before he left, Draco needed to do something first before he left.

"Wait, Hermione." She looked back at him, her brown eyes shining with annoyance.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

Draco took a deep breath in, preparing for what he needed to do.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you in school, that wasn't fair. You can't help who you're parents are."

Her eyes turned stormy and she took up step forward.

" _Couldn't help who my parents are?_ I love my parents and your bloody opinion doesn't magically change how I feel." Draco flinched.

"That's not what I-"

"You tortured me for years! I would fall asleep sobbing, only thinking about me being "a filthy mudblood." Do you know why I studied so hard? I wanted people to take me seriously, for once to not think about my parentage. I may be a mudblood but that doesn't change who I am."

They both went quiet, Hermione wiping furious tears from her pink cheeks.

Draco knew he caused some damage, he just didn't think it affected her this much.

"I have no excuses for what I've done to you, or you're friends. I was going through a hard time," Draco's voice broke,"and I took it all out on you. I'm so sorry."

Hermione looked at him for a very long time. She had the same expression as she would have trying to figure out a tricky question for potions class. Her frizzy hair was being tugged by her delicate fingers. Draco could see why Harry loved her, she was a pretty girl in a very nerdy way. She wasn't perfect looking, but that didn't really matter much.

"Well, you certainly have changed Malfoy." She bit her lip. Her voice softened. "I think you should get home. When you make your decision, call us. The offer still stands. "

"Of course."

Hermione nodded and turned back inside.

Draco felt horrible. He couldn't believe Hermione had suffered through that much. He also couldn't believe that he was such a horrible person to her.

Draco promised himself that he would someone make it up to her. He would have to look into that, see what he could do for her.

He continued down the stairs and out to the street. It was raining outside, the flood of water exiting in the gutter. The air smelled sweet and he felt the big droplets of water trace down cheek, cooling his warm face off. He breathed in and out, calming his thoughts. This was all too much to take at once. Good thing he had Saturdays off.

Draco headed back home, arriving dripping with rain. He kicked his shoes off at the faded welcome mat the Ministry left him. He hopped in the shower and made some pasta for himself.

What was he going to do? If he even tried to live with them, what would it do to Harry and Hermione's relationship?

Then again, not everyone likes the same gender. Harry seems to really like being with Hermione, as well as vice versa.

Draco didn't think he could become between them, especially with their past. No, no that wasn't possible.

So what was stopping him? Guilt? If there was one good thing that he could do by living there was make it up to them.

 _Exactly,_ he thought, _it could be like my redemption! Yes, my redemption._

That sounded awfully tempting to him. If he could get both of them to forgive him, he might be able to finally forgive himself.

It was decided then. Draco was going to be Harry's roommate and earn his forgiveness.

The following Monday, Draco decided to give them the news of his decision after days of going back and forth. It also seemed like enough time for them to make up their minds too.

Draco dialed in the number on his phone, and after a couple buzzes, Harry finally picked up.

"H-hello? Who's this?" Harry said groggily. Whoops. Draco forgot it was very early in the morning, right before he was about to head to work.

"It's Malfoy, calling about the whole roommate thing. "

He could hear Harry repeating this to Hermione.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, you woke me up."

"Er, sorry about that. I head to work pretty early. Anyways, I decided that I would really like to be your roommate, if that's alright with you."

There was a long pause when, once again, Harry told Hermione what he had said. Draco waited patiently, secretly hoping they would say yes.

"We talked it over again and we decided yes. As long as you stick to your side of the bargain."

Wow, Harry was really serious about him being on his best behavior.

"Yes, yes. My answer to that hasn't changed."

"Well that's good news. How about we meet up at the coffee place around eight?"

It was Draco's shift around then, but Billy probably wouldn't mind him taking a break around then.

"My shift is around then, but I can go on an early lunch break."

"Oh, well if you're sure. See you around then." Was Draco detecting a hint of excitement from the tone of Harry's voice?

"See you then."

Draco hung up the phone, running to get his work uniform on and out the front door.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the views and follows on this story! This chapter went pretty well, hopefully I cleared up any confusion from the last chapter. I figured out that writing from Draco's perspective is a lot easier than Harry's, for some odd reason…

Anyways, reviews are appreciated and next chapter is on it's way!


End file.
